


broken puppy

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Choking, Collars, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dick slapping, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, F/M, Female Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Hurt/Comfort, Leashes, Male Kim Jungwoo, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Punishment, Puppy Play, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Kim Jungwoo, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: even good puppies break the rules
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 40





	broken puppy

**Author's Note:**

> excuse to write jwoo content cus it's his bdayy soon
> 
> happy early bday woo !! ヾ✧*。

jungwoo was usually on his best behaviour, always desperate to please doyoung in many aspects of their relationship. every order doyoung gave, jungwoo would follow, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest whenever he got those soft praises or rewards for being a good boy. he couldn't get enough of those gentle head pats, or the kisses doyoung would always plant on his dainty knuckles when he did anything for doyoung – whether that being cleaning up, or doing other house chores all by himself. he was always prideful when their relationship was brought up through conversations with others, cute little front teeth biting back a grin whenever doyoung would rant to others about how much of a good boyfriend he is to her. but most importantly, jungwoo loved the way doyoung would treat him in bed, murmuring praises in his ear while she pleasured him to no end. jungwoo could simply whine and beg until doyoung was rushing in, laying at his side in an instant and cupping his cheeks. 

“mh, it hurts.” jungwoo would whimper, squirming and pressing his slim thighs together, lips formed into a pout. 

“mm, what hurts baby?” doyoung would then ask, kissing his temple softly while expectedly waiting for jungwoo to reply, just like she taught him. 

jungwoo could clearly vision doyoung's smile when jungwoo replied, “down there..” his clenched fists would slowly reach between his legs but then quickly clasp his sweats, knowing that he's not allowed to touch without permission. “mm, so full mommy..”

“puppy needs to cum? empty your puppy parts?” doyoung would ghost her lips over the shell of jungwoo's reddening ear, watching the way jungwoo would nod and pout, sitting up to straddle doyoung's thighs. 

and from then on jungwoo would always get what he wanted, if he just asked nicely, smiling in satisfaction when doyoung would coo sympathetically and finally give in. doyoung knew just how to push the right buttons, jerking him off in a way she knew drove jungwoo wild – one hand on his cock squeezing the head with every upstroke causing jungwoo to gasp and writhe, head tilted back whether the younger was sat in doyoung's lap, laid out on his back with his thighs open or even on his stomach, ass perched in the air, shamelessly letting the sounds spill from his pretty lips because he knew how much doyoung adored to hear what effect she had on him. when they'd go further, doyoung would finger him so good that it had jungwoo a babbling mess, twitching as she allowed him to cum untouched on her fingers, panting with his mouth wide open and tongue out like a dumb little puppy. and just when his mind had gone blank, doyoung would ride his wet tongue until she was cumming allover his cute fucked out face, praising him right after with neck kisses and back rubs, telling him just how much of a good, obedient puppy he was, always pleasing his mommy and doing so well. 

jungwoo recalled when he was collared for the first time, absolutely adoring the new sensation around his neck as he ran to the closest mirror to see what it looked like, which resulted into him turning on his feet and sweeping doyoung into a tight hug, murmuring ‘thank you’ over and over again, face buried into doyoung's shoulder while she laughed happily. he would smile until his cheeks hurt, prancing up and down the supermarket isles as they got their weekly shopping, never missing a moment to glance down and look at the matching bracelet she wore. he also couldn't get enough of the times they'd take late night walks, a chained leash attached to his collar as they strolled through the park – it was safer in the dark as there'd be close to none judging eyes around, and at times like this they could be their free, authentic selves enjoying the fresh air. a day wouldn't go by without jungwoo giggling or smiling, always ready to please doyoung.

until now. 

jungwoo whimpered as he attempted to come close to doyoung, neck baring when the chain restrained him from moving any further than a few feet. from his position kneeling on the ground, jungwoo weakly reached out for the older sat on the bed, legs folded with a disappointed look on her face. it pained him to see that face, the exact opposite of the usual smile she had painted on her lips. it hurt to not be able to feel her soft presence and gentle touch, just left on the cold floor to struggle. he bit back a noise. 

“i shouldn't have had to leash you to the door, should i?” doyoung's voice filled the silence, other than the dangling sound of the chain that linked jungwoo to the closed door. her cold gaze pierced through him, causing him to curl in on himself and shake his head rapidly, swallowing before mumbling a small ‘no.’ 

“but what did you do that made me do this to you?” the words leaving doyoung's lips were more like an icy statement rather than a question, leaving goosebumps allover jungwoo's body. he struggled to look her in the eyes, only met with her cold stare, no sign of reassurance. it took him a while to speak up, gathering the words carefully before replying. 

“i-i masturbated, and came without your permission...” jungwoo's voice had never felt so foreign to his own ears, head dropping in shame when doyoung tsked, unable to look at him any longer. jungwoo's hands trembled when he wrapped his arms around himself for comfort, breath hitching at the thick, unbearable silence that filled the room. blood was surging in his ears and he could feel his heartbeat in his chest as he waited for what was to come. 

“i'm disappointed in you, pup.” once doyoung spoke up jungwoo's ears perked, eyebrows then furrowing in guilt at the harsh words. it was true though, he deserved it all, the thoughts wavered through his mind before doyoung continued. “i thought i taught you well. you've been so good to me up until now. you just couldn't help yourself, could you?” jungwoo whimpered, looking up at her with a begging gaze. “you really thought i wouldn't find your stained pants? do you think i'm dumb?” crying out in response, jungwoo shook his head, fingers squeezing at his sides as he tried to form some sort of plea. doyoung beat him to it however. “i have no choice but to punish you, you know that right? pup.” nodding his head up and down, jungwoo whimpered out a ‘yes.’ 

“yes, what?”

“yes, m-mommy.” 

doyoung blinked finally, breaking her gaze away from jungwoo to unfold her long, pale legs, spreading them to expose the new panties she'd slipped on. glistening eyes widening, jungwoo felt a harsh tug on his collar when he attempted to move closer, mouth open in shock at the new set of lingerie being presented to him as doyoung finally tugged off her baby blue hoodie. it was a beautiful, black lace bra, free of any cups giving jungwoo a peak at her dark nipples. trailing down, doyoung wore matching black panties along with some gorgeous see-through stockings that just hugged her legs just right, contrasting against the skin of her thighs. to top it off were some garters connecting the stockings to her panties, digging into the meat of her thighs. jungwoo whined at the sight. 

“i had just bought a new set for you as well. it's a shame you had to act up.” doyoung sighed, hands trailing allover her pale body while jungwoo just watched, breath hitching. “i would've let you ravish me in this.” doyoung teased, tone cold. “but no. you're underserving of this, jungwoo.” he flinched when he heard his name come from her lips. “you're lucky you get to see me in this right now.” 

with jungwoo's clouded gaze on doyoung's hands, they caressed allover her skin – up her arms, pushing up her small boobs, allover her chest and down her flat stomach until she reached in between her legs, running up and down her open thighs for a moment before teasing over her clothed pussy. as he watched from his spot on the floor, jungwoo clenched his fists, bounding his arms to his sides as he attempted to fight the urge to touch himself, growing hard in his own white panties. 

“don't touch yourself.” doyoung warned, noticing jungwoo's growing hard on between his legs. “don't make a sound, you can only watch.” 

jungwoo bit his lip hard, fists clenched into little paws while doyoung continued touching herself over the fabric that clung to her pussy just right. oh, how jungwoo wished it were his own hands rather than hers, running through her folds then pulling the wet fabric aside. the thought alone caused him to let out a whimper, doyoung's head rising up at the pathetic noise. “what was that?” she snapped, movements haunting all together. “can't you take simple orders now?” the sound of doyoung's voice wasn't kind, a stinging sensation tingling behind jungwoo's closed eyelids that shut on their own at the mean words. jungwoo was typically on his best behaviour, so fragile and well mannered that he didn't know how to react, foreign to this side of doyoung completely. he felt his heart slowly breaking. 

from the rustling of bedsheets and the soft pads of footsteps coming closer, jungwoo fluttered his eyes open to be met with the sight of doyoung standing above him, looking down at him with an unreadable facial expression. jungwoo's body moved on his own, almost touching her in an instant but hesitating at the last second, hands hovering just over her thighs. and with a slight nod, jungwoo sat up on his knees urgently, wrapping his arms around doyoung's thighs and planting his cheek on the warmth, eyes falling shut as he tried to calm his breathing at the sudden contact. the feeling of her fingers carding through his soft hair calmed his heart a little, appreciating the warm gesture for a moment before that same hand was gripping the hair at the roots on the back of his head, pulling his head back harshly, causing a small yelp to leave his open lips, gazing up at her with wide puppy eyes. 

leaning down, doyoung muttered the next words in jungwoo's face. “i'm going to fuck your face, and you're gonna sit here and take it, okay? no touching yourself, no touching me, and no sounds. got it?” 

jungwoo took the words in slowly, hands running along the backs of doyoung's soft thighs before dropping his arms, whispering a ‘yes’ and sitting patiently, back arched as he waited for doyoung's next move. jungwoo was aching to please her at this point, urgent to do well for his mommy and prove to her that he's a good puppy. doyoung stood properly, stepping closer and pushing a clothed foot down on jungwoo's thigh until he sat on the backs of his ankles, holding back a whimper at the pain. then, with his head between her thighs, doyoung slowly pushed down her panties until they were passed her mid-thigh, tutting at the face jungwoo pulled. “open.”

in the blink of an eye jungwoo's mouth dropped open, tongue out ready to be used, gazing up into doyoung's eyes. “such a slut.” doyoung muttered, fingers running through jungwoo's hair until she found a good grip, pussy meeting his tongue with a roll of her hips. jungwoo's lids fluttered shut, blushing at the harsh words. he'd never heard such a name leave her lips before, causing him to drool slightly, twitching as she grinded on his tongue, savouring the sweet taste. 

doyoung huffed out quiet sounds, using his face for her own pleasure. glancing down at jungwoo didn't help either, rolling her eyes at the sight of his fucked out expression while she used his mouth. halting her movements all together, a quiet moan slipped from her lips when jungwoo took over, flicking his tongue between her folds and sucking on her clit. “that's it, put your dumb mouth to use.” doyoung muttered, tightening her grip on jungwoo's hair to remind him who's in control. it was always a delight to have doyoung stand above jungwoo, fucking his face all she liked until she was gushing. he'd always preferred being able to lift his head and gaze up at her, loved the ache in his thighs and knees from kneeling for so long, leashed up all dumb and helpless, tugged around wherever doyoung wanted to take him, whether that being between her thighs or to the bed – jungwoo always had no choice but to follow all useless. he loved touching doyoung while he was eating her pussy or choking on a dildo, but this wasn't the same. there were no encouraging hushed words or moans, no stroking his hair or allowing to touch, just her cold gaze on his every movement. 

aching to please doyoung, jungwoo lapped at the slick coating her pussy, tonguing at her entrance before reaching back up and swirling that tongue around her clit, blinking up at doyoung with wide eyes. and when they caught gazes, the younger kissed her pussy sweetly, face heating from the gentle palm that stroked his cheek. the contact relaxed jungwoo for a short moment, leaning into the touch and sighing gently. but just when jungwoo was going to tilt his head and kiss her palm, doyoung suddenly slapped his cheek, a gasp flying from jungwoo's lips at the hard impact. then doyoung fisted her hand back in his messy soft hair, continuing to fuck his face. all jungwoo could do was take it, breathing deeply through his nose while a stinging sensation lingered on his cheek and scalp. 

doyoung released his hair, slowly stepping forward and caging him in, arms leaning on the door in front of her as her hips did all the work. she let a smirk leave her lips as jungwoo didn't have a choice but to tilt his head back and keep his jaw hanging. doyoung continued grinding on his tongue, only allowing small grunts to come out despite her growing orgasm creeping up in her core. below her, jungwoo's hands trembled at his sides, trying so hard to resist – he was so used to holding onto her, to be grounded whenever she handled him. having his tongue out for so long, jungwoo struggled to swallow the forming saliva in his mouth, drool seeping from the corners of his lips and down his tongue, making the slide so much easier along with the slick producing from doyoung's cunt. every twitch he felt, jungwoo grew more excited, knowing he'd possibly get a treat for making doyoung cum. any other time he was eating her out, fingering her or even fucking doyoung, he'd always get a treat for making her feel good, and he hoped the same would happen tonight. even if she just lightened the punishment he'd be elated. 

“i'm gonna cum.” doyoung suddenly announced, reaching down to hold the back of jungwoo's head, holding him there as she rocked her hips. moaning when jungwoo swiped his tongue between her folds, doyoung rubbed her clit in circles with the pads of her fingers, grinding her hips slowly as she came on jungwoo's tongue that caressed her cunt, lapping up her cum. “you made such a mess woo. that's it, clean it up. you messy pup.” doyoung hushed.

once jungwoo finished, doyoung stepped back slowly to see the state of the younger. his lips were swollen, chin coated in slick. jungwoo's blushing chest was rising and falling rapidly, and then down between his thighs stood his weeping dick, trapped in the cotton of his panties. doyoung almost felt bed for her pup. with her cold eyes raking up and down jungwoo's body, the younger trembled as he awaited her next orders. 

“the punishment isn't over yet.” doyoung declared, causing jungwoo's eyebrows to furrow in confusion, a pout forming on his ruined lips. “in fact, it's hardly started.” the words slowly went through jungwoo's mind, his aching jaw slowly dropping open in shock. if not being able to touch his mommy was bad enough, he couldn't possibly imagine how much worse this was going to become. “stay.” 

sat still on his aching knees, jungwoo whimpered quietly when doyoung moved away from him, pulling up her panties before having a look in their shared cupboard. the only comfort jungwoo had left was the taste of her fresh on his tongue, savouring it while his body grew cold at the lack of her warm presence. jungwoo's heart sped up at the growing anticipation, eyes on doyoung as she took her time rummaging through their box of toys before she returned to jungwoo, just far enough for his limbs to not be able to reach her. but bringing his eyes up he realised the item she had held in her hands. 

her strap. 

doyoung teased jungwoo while she slipped it on slowly up her long pale legs, clipping it up until it fit snugly around her. only confusion clouded jungwoo's mind – he got to eat her pussy and now she's going to fuck him. other than not being able to touch, jungwoo was surely expecting a harsher punishment for what he had done. but poor little jungwoo wasn't expecting what was to come. 

stepping forward rapidly, doyoung pulled jungwoo's head back, quickly sliding her dick down the younger's throat causing him to gag in surprise, a thick gulp of saliva spilling from his lips. and when she pulled out, he was sputtering, small coughs escaping his lips as he processed what doyoung just did. 

“dumb mutt.” she murmured between clenched teeth, unleashing him from the door causing his head to lift up in pleasent shock. with her fingers wrapped around the leather of the end of her lead, doyoung made her way to their bed, jungwoo yelping quietly at the tug and crawling along, stumbling when she pulled rather harshly. usually when jungwoo was on his lead, doyoung would treat him with care, urging him on with soft words of encouragement as jungwoo crawled to her on his own, arching his back as he leaned down to snuggle at her feet. never did she yank him along like this, small surprised cries escaping his lips as he finally made it to the edge of their bed. “up on the bed, panties off, on your back.” 

terrified of disobeying doyoung's wishes, jungwoo slowly rose from the floor onto his trembling legs, gazing down in shame as he slipped the white panties off, exposing his aching hard on. and once he stepped out of them, he laid down in the middle of their shared bed, hands hovering over his erection in embarrassment. doyoung kneeled on the bed, shoving jungwoo's thighs apart in annoyance to sit between them. 

noticing his trembling hands, doyoung took one in her own, running her thumb along his knuckles then bringing his hand to her mouth, kissing the skin there. “mm love you.” she murmured, lips pressed against his hand. 

with lidded eyes, jungwoo breathlessly voiced back, “i love you- agh!” 

ripping her hand away from jungwoo's she slapped his dick once, high pitched cries and whimpers spewing from jungwoo's lips as he flinched and writhed at the pain. then she sped up the strikes, landing repeated smacks on his reddening cock while his cries increased. after doyoung's twenty fourth strike she then jerked him off harshly, only using the pre cum that had formed previously causing jungwoo to wince, attempting to back away from the rough friction but stay to recieve his punishment at the same time. 

“stupid little puppy couldn't wait for his mommy, could he?” she spat, squeezing jungwoo's dick hard causing his hips to jump. “had to get off like a bitch in heat.” another slap on jungwoo's dick made a sob escape his mouth, shaking hands reaching up to cover his face in shame. releasing his cock, doyoung retrieved the lube she'd placed on the bed ready, opening the cap to slick up her fingers before lifting jungwoo's legs by the back of his knees. “hold yourself still.” 

doing as he was told, jungwoo linked his arms around the backs of his knees, feeling way more humiliated with his legs wide open than he typically did. jungwoo flinched slightly when doyoung's cold lubed finger prodded at his entrance before slipping in to the hilt. “i'm not gonna be kind.” she muttered, reminding jungwoo swiftly of what they were here for as she worked her finger in and out slowly, huffing at the sight of his twitching asshole. doyoung knew she wouldn't be able to work her puppy open when he was so tense like this, so doyoung gave in, lubing up her other palm to work his dick gently, which the younger twitched in surprise at. while she worked him open with one hand, the other caressed his dick with slow movements, jungwoo's choked out confused moans filling the room. 

when she slipped a second finger into his hole, doyoung took a moment to pay attention to his dick entirely while he got used to the sensation. beneath her, jungwoo had his eyes squeezed shut, paws clinging onto the backs of his thighs as jungwoo gasped over and over. then once doyoung felt him relax she began working her fingers in and out again, spreading them until he adjusted, starting to enjoy himself a bit too much, causing doyoung to scowl. 

three fingers in, that's when doyoung let go of his dick entirely, roughly prodding the pads of her fingers against jungwoo's prostate she knew all too well, surprised yelps flying out of jungwoo's shaky lips, feet planting onto the bed and hips bucking. despite jungwoo's resisting though doyoung kept going, pushing his hips down and throwing his leg open to curl her fingers upwards, jungwoo's eyes flying open in complete shock. doyoung continued for a few more minutes, watching closely as jungwoo fell apart more and more by the seconds, whole body spasming as helpless little dick jumping untouched between his legs. 

swiftly pulling her fingers out, jungwoo gaped, hips dropping as his asshole twitched, begging to be filled once more. “i'm gonna fuck you now.” doyoung muttered, sitting up on her knees to coat her cock in lube just for jungwoo to see. 

when she jerked her cock, jungwoo keened, both excited and afraid for what was to come. he had the urge to shut his thighs and hide away, but deep down he knew he had to take it for his mommy, wanting to please her as much as he can, even if that meant making it through his punishment. doyoung smacked jungwoo's hands away, holding his thigh open so she could slowly slide her dick into jungwoo's hole. the stretch stung, causing small tears to gather at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall. but taking a deep long breath, jungwoo laid there, letting doyoung use his hole.

she began with slow movements, rolling her hips until her dick sat snug in jungwoo's gaping hole. it took him a while to adjust to the feeling, hips jutting every few seconds, but when doyoung's palm landed on jungwoo's stomach he flinched, trying his hardest to stay still. it was when doyoung held down his open thighs that she began thrusting into him hard, her hips smacking against the backs of jungwoo's thighs. jungwoo couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut, the burning slide subsiding and pleasure taking over. jungwoo panted and moaned, throwing his arms back and letting her use him how she wanted. but tsking, doyoung picked up the end of the leash, tugging harshly to remind him of the situation they were currently in. and just as jungwoo's eyes opened doyoung was releasing his thighs, leaning forward to wrap her fingers around his neck, pinning him down and fucking into him harder. gasping, jungwoo struggled to breathe, eyes rolling back as choked out sounds bubbled up from his restricted throat. 

shaking, jungwoo loosely wrapped his fingers around the wrist doyoung wore her bracelet on, legs wrapping around her slim hips. and just when jungwoo felt his mind going blank, doyoung released his neck, caging him in at either side of his head instead for leverage. jungwoo gasped and sputtered, choking as he attempted to catch his breath. every hard thrust of doyoung's hips knocked the air out of him however, thrashing about until doyoung was pinning his wrists down, fucking into him so fast that jungwoo's voice went, mouth open as silent strings of cries and moans attempted to rip from the thick lump in his throat. 

with every snap of doyoung's hips jungwoo grew closer, terrified to let doyoung know incase she punished him further. he could barely gather any words to form a sentence, becoming a babbling mess.

“what's that?” doyoung asked, releasing one of his wrists to begin stroking his dick in time with her thrusts, the younger throwing his head back as his hips stuttered rapidly. “puppy's gonna cum?” nodding his head up and down, jungwoo whimpered with hopes that doyoung would give in and let him release. “hmm..” the older halted her movements all together to fake ponder for a moment, a loud cry producing from jungwoo's lips in protest, trying so hard not to let the gathering tears fall. 

“please, no- mommy please- fuck me please. i'll be a good boy, please.” jungwoo slurred, squirming in discomfort desperately gasping between words. “please!” 

suddenly, doyoung picked up the pace, fucking into him fast, allowing jungwoo to buck his hips up into doyoung's hand that was cupped around his dick. in seconds jungwoo was shaking, cum spurting from his sore dick as doyoung fucked him through his orgasm, the head of her dick nudging against his prostate and her hand working all the cum out of him, sitting up to caress his balls gently too which jungwoo whimpered and moaned at, panting hurriedly with his tongue lolled out. 

when jungwoo's breathing calmed, he was just about to reach out for his mommy when her palm suddenly ran across the overly sensitive head of his dick, causing jungwoo to buck his hips and cry out. there was a long pause, before doyoung curled her palm along his dick again, the younger yelling and bucking away from the touch. 

and it was when doyoung did it one last time that jungwoo flinched, sensitive scalp banging against the headboard. the hard sound caused doyoung to stop and look up at jungwoo, who finally broke, small sobs ripping from his sore throat as trembling fingers reached up to cover his red face. immediately doyoung was at jungwoo's side, pulling him into a tight hold and stroking his hair gently. “it's okay, puppy. i've got you, you're okay.” she hushed in his hair, kissing the top of his head as jungwoo's muffled cries filled the room. he quivered in doyoung's arms, struggling to catch his breath. doyoung could feel his pounding heart in his chest, causing her to frown. “breathe with me, puppy.” doyoung noticed the way his choked sobs prevented him from breathing, taking slow deep breaths herself for jungwoo to follow. and when he eventually calmed down, jungwoo lifted his head up to look into doyoung's eyes. 

“i-i-..” jungwoo stuttered, wrapping his limbs around doyoung as she urged him with gentle strokes on his skin to continue. “i'm sorry, mommy.” jungwoo whispered, blinking the silent tears away as they rolled down his blotchy cheeks. “i want to be good for you m-mommy.” he whimpered, lip jutting out and quivering with his every breath. 

“you're such a good puppy, baby.” doyoung reassured, cupping his wet cheek and gazing into his sad eyes. “you handled your punishment so well. i'm so proud of you puppy.” doyoung sweeped jungwoo's hot tears away with her thumb, pecking his tiny nose and admiring his dark wet eyelashes that fluttered with every blink. “mommy loves you so much.” 

“i-i love you, mommy.” jungwoo replied, voice too wrecked to reach higher than a whisper. “thank you.” burying his face in her chest, jungwoo muttered the words ‘thank you’ over and over, sniffling and curling into her.

“shh, shh.” doyoung rubbed his scalp better, her other arm curling underneath him to rub his back. “my beautiful puppy. my whole world.” she whispered into jungwoo's ear, taking in his gorgeous side profile from his position with his face tucked in her shoulder. “let's run you a nice warm bath, yes?” 

contemplating for a while, jungwoo snuggled up closer to doyoung. “can y-you hold me for a bit?” and even with their sticky, cum covered bodies, there was no way doyoung could resist, pulling the younger closer until doyoung was falling onto her back, jungwoo's head snug on her chest as he curled up into her side, limbs draped over doyoung's body until jungwoo eventually calmed completely. 

“you know, you could have used your safe word at any point, right puppy?” doyoung spoke calmly, carding her fingers through jungwoo's hair. the younger hummed tiredly as a reply. 

“of course.” he whispered, cheek smudged against doyoung's exposed chest. “but i didn't wanna, wanted to be good for mommy and take it.” 

“and that you did.” doyoung smiled, lifting her head up when she felt movement. she watched as jungwoo sluggishly grabbed a jar of red sweets they keep placed on their bedside table, the younger opening the cap before pouring some into her cleavage, snacking on them. the action caused a laugh to bubble from doyoung's chest, watching him amusingly as he acted as if he was innocent. “i'm gonna be all sticky.”

”we're going to bathe anyway.” jungwoo complained in response, voice cracking causing the two to laugh. lifting her head up doyoung planted a sweet kiss onto jungwoo's swollen lips, pecking them a few times before dropping her head again. 

jungwoo was a good puppy at heart.

**Author's Note:**

> lots of stuff inspired me to write this such as posts from twt accs ,,
> 
> @s0ftsadist  
> @rottenspitz  
> @dsignoftheCross  
> @loviepup  
> @unholyurges  
> @bwunnymomma etc. pls check them out on twt for content like this :3 full creds to them 
> 
> also im rly tired so if there's typos n errors im soz
> 
> also ive always wanted to write smth past 4000 words cus ive never been able to until now so as bad as this fic probably is imma b proud of it anyways
> 
> peace


End file.
